This invention generally relates to a rotational torque transmission mechanism and more particularly to improvements in a rotational torque transmission mechanism provided with two divided inertia members so as to absorb the torque variation.
One of the typical applications of such mechanism is a clutch assembly for automotive vehicles in which a rotational torque on an engine crank shaft should be transmitted to a clutch output shaft through a flywheel fixed to the crank shaft and a clutch disc assembly. In the event that any torsional vibration or vigorous torque variation should be caused on the input member such as crank shaft, the output member such as clutch output shaft would be damaged due to the vibration or torque variation without any damping members. Therefore, it is a conventional practice to provide the damping members on the clutch disc or the flywheel in order to dampen the torsional vibration or diminish the vigorous torque more than a predetermined value.
Although these conventional damping members are effective in the high speed range of the engine, the vigorous torque variation in the low speed range of the engine will not be effectively absorbed by these damping members. The torque variation is most often and vigorously experienced at the low speed of the engine such as below the engine idling, so that the conventional damping members are insufficient to realize the smooth torque transmission.